Jaina and Serena
by Sureena2
Summary: Jaina finally fulfills her fantasy.


Jaina Proudmoore, Undercity, Vereesa and Sylvanas Windrunner are property of Blizzard Entertainment. Serena Ravensong is a Forsaken character made up for the purposes of this story.

Rated M

Enjoy

"Oh yes, by the gods yes!" panted Jaina Proudmoore. "Please..," she begged. The methodical creaking of her bed matched the thrusting of her hips as she pleasured herself about her pillow. In her state of personal bliss, she mumbled the names of those involved in her fantasy. "Yes, oh yes, that's right…Serena l, oh.." Harder and harder she rode, her breasts bouncing, her thighs tensing, as her lesbian fantasy came to fruition, she exploded in climax, soaking herself as well as the object that was giving her so much pleasure.

Gradually, she slowed her hips and rolled off her mount. Laying on her back, panting wildly, her hands resting on her head.

"By the gods, I'm pathetic," she chastised herself as she came back into reality. "Fantasizing over the mate of my enemy while humping my pillow".

Well, truth be told, Jaina didn't consider Sylvanas Windrunner her enemy, at least, not any more. She enjoyed making love to both the Banshee Queen and her mate a few times in the past, but this was a secret no one could ever know.

As time passed, Jaina realized she was quite possibly falling in love with Serena, Sylvanas' mate, as Serena was often the subject of Jaina's fantasies.

Sylvanas was great for a wet, lustful, fuck. She would never look at Jaina the way she looked at Serena, but Sylvanas would ensure Jaina came and that she came hard.

Serena, on the other hand, was great to make love to. Tender and thorough, Serena held Jaina through her orgasm and stayed with her through the night.

Yes, Jaina needed Serena. Jaina knew Serena would never leave Sylvanas, but Jaina needed her fantasy fulfilled.

She had to devise a plan. She needed Serena…no, she wanted Serena, just for one evening.

Sylvanas sat upright in bed, staring wryly at correspondence she was reading.

Serena lazily turned over. "Mmm, now what, my mistress?"

"Ugh," Sylvanas exclaimed in exasperation. "Proudmoore is requesting an audience with the Forsaken. I don't have time for such stupidity."

Serena placed her head on Sylvanas' hip and began to run her fingers up and down the length of Sylvanas' thigh. "Will it be so bad? I mean we can leave the Undercity for a bit. Nothing will get resolved, but, if I may, you can use some time away, my love".

Sylvanas softened and smiled, looking down at Serena. "I suppose you're right and the highlands are so lovely this time of year." She placed the letter on her nightstand, then playfully looked at Serena. She hooked her leg over her lover and engaged Serena, both Forsaken purring as they kissed deep into the night.

The Forsaken contingent arrived in Arathi Highlands for the meeting. It consisted of Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken, Forward Commander Serena Ravensong, Dark Ranger Kaliria and Knight Captain Cameron Prue.

They were greeted by Jaina Proudmoore and a few of her fellow members of the Kirin'Tor. "I trust you had a decent trip, Lady Windrunner?"

"Yes, thank you, Lady Proudmoore. Oh and you remember my mate, Serena, yes?"

Sylvanas was trying to sound convincing as the trio had met many times over.

"Yes of course, good day, Serena," Jaina said, slightly inclining her head.

"Good to see you again, Lady Proudmoore," Serena replied, playfully winking at her.

Gods, Jaina wanted her. Serena, like Sylvanas, was the perfect Forsaken. She was free from the corruption of decay and if not for the odd pallor of her skin, one would never know.

Beautiful, long dark hair, slim athletic body….she moved with a grace that belied her current state of undeath. Jaina blushed, staring at the two Forsaken as they made their rounds of introductions. Her eyes settled on Serena as she tried, in vain, to ignore the desire welling up inside of her.

Pleasantries concluded, Jaina excused herself and exited the courtyard.

She was about to do something totally out of character, but she's waited far too long to be with Serena and needed to be near her in some capacity. Setting thoughts to the contrary aside, the mage cast an invisibility spell upon herself and snuck into the living quarters of the two Forsaken. She waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, Serena and Sylvanas returned to their room.

"That was amazing, my queen! I had no idea you could ride like that!" exclaimed Serena.

"Living horses aren't fond of the undead, but there is a Forsaken trainer located in Hammerfall that desensitizes his mounts. I know in life you were a horse trainer. I figured you'd enjoy riding something that has a bit more attitude than the Forsaken mounts back at home," Sylvanas said.

"Mmm, I could make a choice comment about epic mounts, but I'll keep it to myself," Serena giggled.

Looking at Serena, Sylvanas smirked and did a little twirl as she removed her cape and cowl.

Jaina gasped. She was so breathtakingly beautiful and so playful when she and Serena were alone. No wonder Serena was smitten. Jaina thought, _I can't_ _compete with that_!

Serena giggled and pushed Sylvanas onto the bed, where she began to ravage her neck with lustful kisses.

"Randy are we?" Sylvanas mused as she accepted Serena's advances, running her hands along the length of Serena's body.

"You're not wearing your cape and I like the look," Serena panted.

"Human," Sylvanas playfully chided, "you're smudging my armor and I have a lunch date with the Archmage".

"You'll make me polish it anyway, my queen, so what difference does it make" Serena panted as she writhed atop her lover. Back and forth, up and down, Serena worked herself atop her mistress slowly and methodically.

"Oh yes, are you going to come for me?" Sylvanas asked, offering Serena her thigh.

Serena just grunted as she dry humped her mate.

"Yes, yes that's right," Sylvanas encouraged, kissing her neck and holding her close. "Ride me….fuck me…"

By the gods, Jaina was just about done. She started to finger herself as she watched the two Forsaken beauties. Listening to Serena moan as Sylvanas encouraged her, while finger fucking herself proved to be too much, Jaina came; a dizzying, mind numbing orgasm, that made her head swim.

When she came to her senses, she saw Sylvanas holding a trembling Serena to her chest, kissing her, praising her.

"Oh, Dalah' surfal, I knew I chose well when I chose you." Sylvanas then whispered something in Thalassian.

An exhausted looking Serena smiled. "Thank you, my queen."

"Silly girl, my body is yours to use however you see fit," Sylvanas said as she kissed Serena's forehead. "No need to thank me."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for this dreadful meeting. I trust you'll find a way to entertain yourself while I'm gone?" Sylvanas asked as she traced Serena's face with her hand.

"Yes my queen," Serena said as she hopped off her mistress, but not before she kissed Sylvanas' palm. "Let me polish your armor while you bathe".

"Thank you, oh and, don't get into too much trouble. I request your presence later." Sylvanas said as she pulled Serena into her for one last kiss.

"Gods," Jaina thought, "the lunch, I have to get out of here".

Jaina waited until the two were preoccupied with their current tasks before she made her escape. She renewed the invisibility spell and deftly slipped though the door.

Serena looked up as she heard the door creak. "Odd," she thought, "I could have sworn we locked it."

Serena spent the day shopping with Kaliria while Knight Captain Prue hung out at the bar. It was a dreadfully boring day and all three Forsaken were looking forward to it's end.

Serena returned to her room just as Vereesa and Jaina rounded the corner.

"Oh, hello Serena," Vereesa said.

Serena inclined her head to the lovely she-elf. Vereesa was Sylvanas' sister, and confidante of Jaina Proudmoore.

"Is Sylvanas inside?" Vereesa asked.

"Hmm, I don't think so, but I just returned myself…"

With that, the Dark Lady entered the hallway. "Sister!" Vereesa exclaimed.

"Hello, Little Moon," Sylvanas said, using Vereesa's childhood moniker.

"Do you have some time? I've missed you," Vereesa said, shyly.

Sylvanas looked at Serena, who smiled. Saying nothing, Serena inclined her head to her mistress.

"Thank you," Vereesa said, turning towards Serena. "I know you two rarely like to be apart."

Sylvanas looked at Vereesa and shook her head in a disapproving manner, then smirked.

Taking her younger sister by the hand, the two walked out into the afternoon light.

_Now's my chance_, thought Jaina.

"Um, Serena," Jaina began, "Do you have any plans? I mean I could show you around?"

"Oh, well, no, I suppose not now, well not until later anyway," Serena answered, wantonly looking in the direction of her exiting lover.

"Very well then!" Jaina exclaimed as she lead Serena by the hand.

Jaina spent the afternoon showing Serena around the modest base camp until they arrived at their final destination.

"And finally, this is my library and living quarters, my home away from home" Jaina said.

"Wow," Serena exclaimed. "There is so much packed in here. It would take me a life time to read!"

"That's the plan," Jaina said, with a wink.

"Do you like to read?" Jaina inquired

"Yes, actually. I did quite a bit back when I was…well, back when I was alive." Serena answered, still in awe over Jaina's collection of reading material.

_See_, Jaina thought to herself, _she's_ _flawless_.

A calming silence fell over the room as Serena scanned the shelves crammed with books. As she was leafing through a book on Arcane energies , she suddenly felt as if someone was staring at her and turned around.

It was Jaina.

"Everything alright, Archmage?" Serena queried.

Jaina swallowed hard.

"You're perfect," Jaina said, barely audible. "You're beautiful. And...You're undead".

Serena looked at her quizzically. "With all due respect, this isn't the first time we've met. I mean I've had your snatch in my face quite a few times." Serena said, slightly amused.

Jaina advanced onto Serena. "I know, I just..I… I need, I want..." She stopped. She looked at Serena who looked at her, quite puzzled.

"Ugh, I'm so bad at this!!!" Jaina exclaimed, plopping herself down and placing her head on her desk. "No wonder I'm fucking single!"

Now Serena was really confused. "Jaina, did you bring me here to…? Are you trying to...? Do you want to…?"

"Of course I do!" Jaina interrupted. "I made up this whole meeting just so I could bed you!"

"But you have an Undercity hearthstone, you can visit us any time you want," a confused Serena said.

"No. No, I want _you_!" a frustrated Jaina exclaimed.

"Oh. Oh dear," Serena said, finally understanding.

"Forget it, this was stupid. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded on you both earlier either." Jaina said, her head still down.

"What?" Serena said.

"Yes, that was me that exited your room. I saw you pleasuring yourself upon Sylvanas and I liked it. I wanted to take Sylvanas' place."

Serena didn't know whether to be angry or amused. Serena crossed her arms and just stared at the Archmage.

She smiled to herself. Serena genuinely liked Jaina and she was a pretty good lay. True, she didn't command the raw sexual power that emanated from Sylvanas, but Jaina was cute nonetheless.

Jaina gradually looked up and met the soft eyed gaze of her Forsaken fantasy. Serena smiled.

"Jaina, all you have to do is ask." Serena said as she moved behind the embarrassed Archmage.

"We all have wants, we all have desires, we all need things," Serena continued, her voice low, as she kissed the top of Jaina's head.

Jaina tried to wave her off.

"Ask me, Jaina," Serena requested, ignoring the gesture.

While awaiting a response, Serena gently massaged Jaina's neck and shoulders, slowly moving to the small of her back. Serena ran her nails up to the base of Jaina's neck, and gently back down again.

She continued…

"You're only human. I was there once, I know", Serena paused, leaning in and brushing Jaina's neck with her lips.

"You don't have to do this," Jaina mumbled.

"Ask…" Serena seductively whispered.

Jaina softened. Gently, Serena untied the neat, little braid Jaina was so fond of wearing. She let her golden locks fall freely.

"You have such beautiful hair," Serena said, whispering a mere few inches from Jaina's ear. Jaina shivered as Serena ran her fingers through her beautiful blonde strands. "You should wear it down more often."

Jaina closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Serena's hands through her hair.

Jaina was barely able to speak, her heart beating wildly, "Serena," she finally whispered, "I…I…" her voice trailed off.

"No," Serena gently said, "continue…"

Serena continued to caress her neck with her lips and cascaded light kisses down to her shoulders; waiting, wanting.

"_Ask_ _me_…!"

Jaina finally, weakly said "Serena, please, I need you… I _want_ you!"

"Mmm," Serena hummed, nuzzling Jaina's neck, "Was that so hard?"

Entranced, Jaina led Serena by the hand to an adjacent room and closed the door. She whispered an incantation to sound proof it and spun around to meet Serena.

Gazing into her eyes, Serena met her with a lustful kiss. Tongues twirling, she dropped her hands and gently fondled Jaina's breast through her corset. Jaina trembled at her touch and thrust her chest closer to Serena.

Serena hiked Jaina's skirt just above her knees and ran her fingers over the thin cloth that covered her cunt, where Jaina was moist and warm. Jaina clutched at Serena. Serena grazed her neck with her teeth, eliciting a delicious moan from the deprived mage.

Carefully they undressed each other, and fell onto the bed.

Serena stopped to admire the beautiful woman who laid before her.

"You're gorgeous," Serena said, tracing Jaina's sides with her fingers.

"Mm, no, not like you and your queen. I'm soft, I'm…" her voice trailed as Jaina tried to cover herself with a blanket, suddenly embarrassed.

"No one expects a mage to have the body of a warrior, beautiful" Serena said, deeply kissing Jaina, and kicking the blanket off the bed.

"By the gods," Serena mumbled as she advanced onto one of Jaina's breasts, licking her erect nipples with the tip of her tongue.

She suckled and played, she had to be gentle as Jaina wasn't that experienced, but by Elune, her breasts were wonderful. Supple and full, it took all her willpower not to jump on and fuck the way she could Sylvanas.

Serena mounted Jaina, kissing and nipping all the way down to her thighs. She stroked and licked them, eliciting whimpers of pleasure from the incapacitated Archmage.

Hooking her arms around Jaina's thighs, Serena pulled her shimmering pinkness closer to her awaiting mouth. Serena didn't lick her, not right away. Instead, she spent a few moments worshipping the sight before her--blowing, tickling, and ecstatically tormenting the beautiful Archmage, as Serena teased the glistening, gaping slit set before her.

"Oh Serena..._Serena_…" Jaina panted, as the desires of her fantasies manifested. "I've wanted this for so long, please…"

"Easy, beautiful one, enjoy it", Serena whispered, finally entering Jaina's dripping jewel. Her lips felt like silk against the hot desire that was Jaina's aching core.

Serena licked and hummed, twirling her tongue against the hard nub that sent bolts of electricity through Jaina's body. Jaina gripped the sheets and arched her back, reaching for Serena's hand.

Serena's head bobbed up and down, in and out, as she enjoyed the sight and the smell of Jaina's hot twat. Serena grabbed her hips as she dove deeper, driving Jaina mad with pleasure.

"Mmm, Jaina, want to try something?" Noting that Jaina probably preferred being closer to her lovers than oral could provide.

Jaina groaned as Serena stopped what she was doing to ask the question. Serena smirked, "My mage is _so_ impatient."

Serena pulled herself up and on top of Jaina, kissing her, she said, "Mount me. Ride me the way you saw me ride my queen earlier," Serena squeaked into her neck as she lightly thrust into Jaina, fingers through her hair, teasing her… teasing herself.

Jaina felt Serena's powerful hips rub against her as she reacted to the throbbing between her legs. Jaina enjoyed being on the bottom but she wanted it to be just like the way she fantasized earlier, when she was alone and pleasuring herself with her pillow.

"Yes, yes…" she whispered.

As Serena dismounted, she left a trail of shining bliss along the mage's inner thigh.

Dizzy with pleasure, Jaina managed to mount Serena. Serena pulled Jaina close and kissed her deeply, running her hands along the length of her body.

"By Elune, I love your body, your skin…it's so soft," Serena breathed into Jaina's neck, nipping it.

Jaina blushed and returned her kiss.

Before Jaina began her ride, Serena sunk two fingers up and into Jaina's wet slit. Jaina moaned and opened her legs, begging Serena to delve deeper.

Reaching up and kissing Jaina's neck, Serena fingered her, just enough to tease. She felt Jaina's cunt tighten and contort about her fingers, Jaina's breaths rapid and ragged. In and out, up and down; slowly, intricately, adding just enough pressure to taunt, but not enough for release. Jaina growled, ecstatically frustrated by the promise of an orgasm that wasn't coming to pass.

"Mmm, that's enough," Serena seductively whispered, withdrawing her fingers, rolling and dallying in the precum that covered them. She clawed behind Jaina's neck, pulling her in for yet another kiss.

"Fuck me," Serena ordered, lustfully whispering into Jaina's ear, nipping at it for effect.

Jaina squealed and shifted herself atop her Forsaken beauty.

Serena watched as Jaina positioned herself between her legs, their hips perpendicular with each other.

Feeling Jaina's weight settle between her, Serena instinctively began to thrust up, holding onto Jaina, moaning softly as Jaina returned the favor.

Using Serena's knee as leverage, Jaina pushed herself back and forth, their combined wetness making a moist, kissing sound.

Hips meeting hips, clit grinding clit, Jaina's eyes widened as her downward thrust was met by Serena's upward push. She moaned and whimpered, her juices running down and into her Forsaken lover.

Jaina didn't want this to end, but she couldn't deny the sensations rocketing through her.

"By the gods," she exclaimed, "this feels, this feels….."

"Amazing!" Serena said finishing her sentence, her voice ecstatically strained, her body arching into the motion, aching to take more of the mage into herself.

She groaned, "Oh Jaina….my mage, my beautiful mage…"

Hearing her fantasy using her name during throes of passion set Jaina on fire.

She started to sweat as she rode, purposefully holding back her orgasm, her sweet dew dripping onto Serena. Serena smiled as it cascaded down Jaina's face and dripped onto her belly.

"Oh Serena, I'm going to cum, I'm going to….." Jaina exclaimed.

"Yes, baby, oh yes" Serena said, grabbing her mage and arching into her own desires.

Serena looked up. Jaina was flush and completely into her own ecstatic bliss. Her eyes were heavy, her breasts bouncing in time with the rocking of her hips. Serena grabbed onto her, encouraging her.

Upon feeling the nails of her desire dig into the softness of her flesh, waves of pleasure overtook her body.

Jaina finally exploded. She screamed like she never screamed before. Her hips grinding on Serena as she rode out her fantasy. Serena came shortly after, clutching the mage, her body crashing into Jaina's until her orgasm subsided.

Serena pulled Jaina close and kissed her deeply, Jaina's body still trembling. Serena didn't let go until the mage calmed.

Jaina was a hot, sweaty, mess.

"Better?" she said, wiping the sweetness from Jaina's forehead.

"Mm, yes" she panted, as she clutched at Serena. "I didn't want it to end."

"You, you called me 'beautiful', did you mean that?"

"Of course I did, " Serena said, still holding the out-of-breath mage close to her chest.

"Can you stay for just a little while?" Jaina asked, afraid of the answer.

Serena laughed. "Yes, Archmage, I exist to serve".

Jaina looked at Serena and rolled her eyes at that answer.

"Can we keep this between ourselves? I mean I wouldn't want the Banshee Queen to think, well, to think…."Jaina's voice trailed off as she tried to form her thoughts.

"Yes, of course we can. Jaina, I do care for you, well as much as a Forsaken can care, but do understand, I belong to Sylvanas. She is my intended", Serena carefully said.

Wiping away a tear, Jaina ruefully said, "I know".

Serena pulled her close. "Don't cry. What we have is wonderful."

"Kiss me, please?" Jaina asked, shyly.

"You can take it you know, the Archmage of the Kirin'Tor doesn't have to ask," Serena jokingly said, teasing Jaina for being so shy.

Jaina playfully shoved her undead lover in response.

Serena rolled onto her side. She wrapped her arms around Jaina who kissed her gently.

"Are you going to be okay?" Serena asked.

"Yes. I'm not as fragile as you think," Jaina answered.

"Mmhmm. You want to do it again?" Serena asked, playfully, pinching Jaina's nipple and licking her neck.

"Is that all you Undead do, is fuck?!," Jaina retorted, giggling.

Serena laughed, pulling Jaina close, she ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her.

"I really wasn't kidding," Serena said, as she worked her way down, caressing Jaina's body, a lustful glint in her eye.

"Oh," a surprised Jaina exclaimed, "Yes," she panted, deeply kissing Serena, "… by the gods, yes…."

-FIN-


End file.
